1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing strip having a retention section for coupling the strip to a first panel and a sealing section configured to sealingly contact a second panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous sealing strips are commonly used in the art as an environmental barrier. In the automotive industry, sealing strips are used in numerous locations including between the vehicle door and roof side part of the body. Sealing strips of the type described herein must provide a sufficiently strong coupling of the retention section to one of the panels and an effective seal. The retention strength of the sealing strip is generally improved by increasing the rigidity or density of the retention section material. However, rigid and dense material may adversely impact ease of installation as well as reduce the effectiveness of the seals. In an attempt to obtain a suitable balance of these factors, many manufacturers commonly use different materials for the sealing and retention sections. Other approaches include using reinforcement in the retention section to improve rigidity and retention integrity and/or providing hollow chambers in a rigid or dense retention section material to facilitate installation. While these approaches may be suitable for many applications, the art has not adequately addressed the need to further improve sealing strip retention characteristics without increasing the manufacturing complexity of the strip.
In view of the above, the present invention relates to an improved retention section configuration that enhances sealing strip retention characteristics, improves the ease of assembly, and reduces manufacturing costs. The improved retention characteristics may be capitalized upon through the use of a sealing strip that is integrally formed using a material of suitable density.
The sealing strip of the present invention includes a retention section having a hub, a first retention leg, a second retention leg rearward (e.g., positioned at an inner-side of a vehicle cabin) of the first retention leg, and first and second recesses. The first recess is positioned between the first and second retention legs and the second recess is positioned rearward of the second retention leg. The sealing strip also includes a sealing section fixed to the retention section. The invention also relates to a vehicle panel sealing assembly including a first panel having a channel, a second panel, and a sealing strip coupled to the first panel. The sealing strip again includes a sealing section and a retention section. The retention section has an upper hub, a first retention leg, a second retention leg rearward of the first retention leg, and first and second recesses. The first recess is positioned between the first and second legs and the second recess is positioned rearward of the second leg.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, claims, and drawings. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.